


Take-over

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anyone still reading this? Sorry for the delay.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take-over

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone still reading this? Sorry for the delay.

“I’ve been living at yours for a month, and we still can’t find anything,” Arthur complains. “We should be planning our wedding by now, not looking for a place.”

“Morgana offered to plan the wedding,” Merlin says, stretching out on the sofa and wiggling his feet. “Arthur, stop pacing.”

“I can’t help it.” Arthur runs his fingers through his hair until it’s sticking every which way. “There’s so much to do.” He stops in front of the sofa. “We should have taken the one with the orange counters.”

“Ugh, no.” Merlin wrinkles his nose. “There’s time, Arthur. Calm down.”

The doorbell rings.

“Who do you think that is?” Merlin asks, rolling onto his side and watching Arthur head for the door. When Merlin hears his mother’s voice, he sits up straight in surprise. “Mum?”

Merlin watches Hunith hug Arthur and attempt to calm his hair before breezing into the flat. Arthur picks up her suitcase from the hallway and closes the door.

“Merlin!” Hunith holds her arms open for him, and he gets up to hug her.

“Mum, what are you doing here? Not that it isn’t great to see you, but we didn’t know you were coming!” Merlin sends a look over his mother’s shoulder to Arthur, who shrugs and sets the suitcase in the corner.

“If I told you, you would have said not to come, and I’m here to help you boys out.”

“Help us out?” Merlin walks to stand beside Arthur, wrapping an arm about his waist.

“Clearly you need some help, dear. Two months to the wedding, and you haven’t done a thing.”

“See?” Arthur says, and Merlin gives him a light pinch on the side.

“We have time,” Merlin says.

Hunith shakes her head. “I’ve already spoken to Arthur’s cousin, that lovely girl with the long, dark hair.”

“Morgana,” Arthur supplies.

“Yes,” Hunith says. “She rang me, and good thing she did. She told me how you haven’t found a place yet, and how you haven’t done a thing about the wedding.” She shakes her head. “Why didn’t you ask for my help?”

“We didn’t want to bother you.” Merlin shifts his feet and looks helplessly at Arthur.

“It’s very kind of you to come,” Arthur adds.

“Pish-posh,” Hunith waves her hand. “Now, if I can just freshen up a bit…”

“You’ll take our room,” Arthur says, picking up the suitcase and heading that way.

“No, no! I’ll take the sofa, of course!”

“That wouldn’t be comfortable at all. You must take our bed.”

Merlin follows the two of them down the hall.

“Arthur, don’t be ridiculous! You and Merlin can’t possibly sleep on that sofa!”

“I’ll get a hotel room,” Arthur says. “No problem at all.”

Merlin’s heart sinks. He’s grown used to sleeping with Arthur every night and doesn’t relish being away from him.

“Nonsense!” Hunith’s tone turns severe. “I didn’t come here to put you out. I’m not so old that I can’t sleep on the sofa. Just show me the bathroom for now, and there’ll be no more about you leaving for a hotel.”

She disappears into the bathroom, and Arthur turns to Merlin.

“Better do as she says,” Merlin tells him, and pulls him in for a hug.

Arthur immediately goes to the linen closet to make sure they have enough pillows, sheets, and blankets, and that they’re all acceptably clean.

When Hunith comes out of the bathroom, she announces she’s going to cook them dinner and shoos them out of her way. Merlin and Arthur watch a footie match on the telly while the smell of roast fills the flat. Merlin can feel Arthur relaxing little by little, and he can’t help but be glad his mother decided to come.

“You’ve taken some of the burden off, Mum,” he tells her later that night when Arthur’s in the shower. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure, dear,” Hunith kisses his head. “That boy worries too much as it is. Is his father still horrible to him?”

“Arthur hasn’t spoken to him in weeks. I’ll fill you in later.”

Hunith nods. “Now, tomorrow I want to speak to your real estate agent.”

When they’re all in bed and the flat’s dark and quiet, Merlin whispers to Arthur, “It’s okay with you that she’s here, isn’t it?”

“Of course, Merlin. She’s your mother.”

Merlin kisses Arthur softly, hand running down Arthur’s broad chest to lightly skim at the waistband of his briefs.

“Merlin!” Arthur stares at him through the darkness, scandalised. “Your mum is in the other room!”

Merlin kisses Arthur’s neck. “So?”

Arthur bats Merlin’s hand away from his crotch. “So, we can’t do anything with her here!”

“Our door’s closed!”

“She’ll hear us! You know how loud you get.”

Merlin frowns. “How loud _I_ get? What about you?”

“See?” Arthur nods. “We can’t possibly.”

Merlin groans and then pouts. “Arthur, we don’t know how long she’ll be here! I can’t go without.”

Arthur removes Merlin’s hand from where it continues to palm Arthur’s bollocks and lengthening cock and pulls it above the covers. Merlin sighs.

The following day, Hunith calls Merlin at the bicycle shop.

“I’ve lined up a few places for you to look at.”

“Mum, we’ve looked everywhere. I’m sure we’ve seen them.”

“Your agent says you haven’t.”

Surprisingly, these flats aren’t bad at all. Certainly much better than what they’ve looked at before.

“I don’t understand how she came up with two good ones on her first try,” Arthur tells Merlin.

“Don’t question it. She’s a mother. I like the second a lot, what about you?”

Arthur nods.  "I do, too. The view is nice, and the master bedroom’s big enough for our bed.”

“The other one’s closer to your office,” Merlin points out.

“But not your shop,” Arthur says. “Let’s take the second.”

Merlin grins. “We’re really going to do this?”

Arthur kisses him. “Yes.”

Next on Hunith’s list while Arthur and Merlin prepare to move is to meet with Morgana to talk about the wedding.

“Aren’t we supposed to go, too?” Merlin asks her, in the midst of packing boxes.

“That comes later,” Hunith says. “When Morgana and I have come up with some choices for you to make.”

As soon as Hunith leaves, Arthur tackles Merlin onto the bed.

“God,” he says into Merlin’s neck. “I love your mother, but I need you. Now.”

Merlin doesn’t resist. He’s been thinking of sex constantly.

Arthur’s got Merlin pinned to the bed, his cock deep inside him, when they hear the flat door open.

“Shit!” Merlin gasps.

Arthur freezes mid-thrust. “What’s she doing back here?” 

“Just forgot my sunglasses, boys!” Hunith calls. “Don’t mind me!”

Merlin clutches the bedclothes until he hears her leave again. “Fuck.”

A few beats go by as Arthur recovers from his embarrassment, and then he's slamming into Merlin once more, making Merlin dizzy with pleasure.

Sometime later, they lie side-by-side, sweaty and spent.

“We need to get back to packing,” Arthurs says half-heartedly, body spread like a star fish on the big bed.

“Nap first,” Merlin murmurs into the sheets, and they immediately fall asleep.

 


End file.
